My Brother
by Youri-Chan
Summary: Punya Kakak itu menyenangkan. Bisa diajak curhat, bercanda bareng, main bareng. Tapi, kalau punya kakak yang Over Protective, Lain lagi ceritanya. #MBFFB2016 [Family - Brother Complex]
"Bang, Aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Kemana?"

"Rumah temen. Kerja kelompok."

"Ya udah yuk. Abang ikut."

"Gak usahlah. Cuma bentaran doank."

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu gak usah pergi."

"Tapi, bang. Bang. WOI, BANG! INI PINTUNYA NGAPAIN DIKUNCI! BANG! YA UDAH LAH AYOK!"

"Gitu kek dari tadi. Yok, dek!"

* * *

 _ **My Brother**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boboiboy dkk © Monsta**_

 _ **This Fic © Youri-chan**_

 _ **Warn: OoC, Bro!BoiFang, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Brocon!Boboiboy agak menjurus incest, Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boboiboy = 19 tahun**_

 _ **Fang = 15 tahun**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Punya saudara yang lebih tua darimu itu menyenangkan. Karena bisa dipercaya, bisa melindungimu, bisa diajak curhat. Tapi, kalu kakak laki-laki yang _over-protective_ itu mengerikan, bikin kesel, pengen nonjok dia. Begitulah isi hati dari Fang, yang mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang, _begitulah._

* * *

 _ **(Rencananya sih)**_ _ **Hang Out**_ **bareng temen**

Contohnya saja sekarang. Padahal Fang Cuma mau _Hang Out_ bareng sama teman-temannya yang datang menjemputnya. Tapi, sekarang ruang tamu malah jadi ruang sidang.

"Jadi, Kalian temen adek gue?" Tanya Boboioboy dengan wajah sok-sok diserem-seremin. Sambil kaki di angkat ke meja dan megang pisau daging ditangannya.

"I…Iya, bang." Jawab si rambut hijau yang kalau Boboiboy gak salah namanya Adu du atau apalah itu sambil gemeteran.

"Kalian semua mau ngajak adek gua keluar jam segini?"

"Bang, ini masih jam 7 malem."

"Dek, ini abang lagi introgasi budak-budakmu. Diam dulu, sayang."

"Iya, bang. Cuma bentar kok sampai jam Sembilan aja." Jawab si pirang, Ochobot.

"BENTAR PALA LU TEPOS! MAU NGAPAIN LO SEMUA SAMA ADEK GUE SAMPE JAM SEGITU. MAU PERAWANIN ADEK GUE LU HAH! GUE PANGGANG JUGA LU SEMUA! PERGI LU SEMUA! PERGI GAK?!"

"BANG ITU PISO JANGAN DITODONG KE MEREKA! YA KALI AKU BAKAL DI GITUIN! AKU LAKI, BANG! ITU MEJA TURUNIN! JANGAN DIANGKAT! BANG!"

"FANG AKU PULANG DULU, YA! BARU INGET TADI ADA PR!" Ucap si ungu, Probe sambil lari tunggang langgang.

"FANG AKU DULUAN! MAKASIH ATAS WAKTUNYA!" Adudu

"FANG! MAAF AKU HARUS PERGI! IBUKU MAU LAHIRAN!" Ochobot

"GROAAAAR! MUSNAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

"BOBOIBOY! AKU NGAMBEK! JANGAN TIDUR DENGANKU MALAM INI!"

"….."

 **.**

 **Ngambek**

"Dek, Plis, buka pintunya. Maafin abang, dek."

"…"

"Dek, Abang janji gak bakalan gitu lagi."

"…"

"Dek, Buka, donk. Abang mau tidur dimana?"

"Kita kan masing-masing punya kamar."

"Kamar abang dingin, dek. Horror lagi."

"Mukamu aja udah horror, bego."

"Astaghfirullah, dek. Kok gitu sih. Mau jadi, adik durhaka, ya? Plis, dek. Biarin abang masuk."

"…"

"Ya udahlah. Abang tidur di depan pintu ini aja."

 **CKLEK**

"MAKASIH DEK! ABANG MAKIN CINTA SAMA KAMU!"

"…"

"…"

"Bang, jangan meluk gitu. Risih lah."

"Iya, dek. Abang sayang kamu, kok."

Apaan coba?

 **.**

 **Nikah**

Baru saja Boboiboy menyalakan televise untuk menonton bersama Fang. Dan tidak sengaja melihat pernikahan R*ffi dan N*gita di TV nya.

"Dek, Kita kapan, ya bisa begitu juga?Abang pengen nih" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menatap layar televisinya.

"Memang abang udah punya calon. Abang kan masih JOMBLO. Kalau aku sih udah ada Ying."

 **KRATAK**

"Bang itu bunyi apa yang patah?"

"Hati abang dek."

 **.**

 **Yaya**

Semenjak di bilang jomblo, Boboiboy terus berusaha mendapatkan kekasih-walaupun biasanya juga-. Dan akhirnya ia terpikat dengan anak ketua RT nya, Yaya. Entah bagaimana asal usulnya, tiba-tiba ia sudah berpacaran dengan Yaya. Jadi, ia berniat mengenalkan Yaya pada Fang sebagai calon kakak iparnya. Ia BERNIAT. Tapi, sepertinya niat awalnya sudah hilang ketika melihat Fang keluar dari dapur dengan hanya memakai Tanktop, Boxer dan Apron.

"Bang, itu siapa? Pacar abang, ya?"

"Eh… um… I-iy-" Awalnya dengan wajah merona Yaya ingin menjawab sebelum dipotong oleh Boboiboy.

"Bukan, dek. Ini Cuma temen abang. Namanya Yaya."

"Eh?"

"BOBOIBOY JAHAT! KITA PUTUS!"

 **PLAK**

Dan keesokan harinya, Boboiboy kembali menjadi jomblo dengan bonus cap merah di pipi kirinya.

 **.**

 **Kerja Kelompok**

Pengennya sih Fang kerja kelompok di rumah temannya, siapa gitu. Tapi, mengingat Kakaknya yang selalu ngamuk kalau dia ke rumah temannya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk kerja kelompok di rumahnya. Tapi, Boboiboy malah ikut duduk di sana sambil makan apel.

"Ano… Fang, Ini bener gak jawabannya." Tanya salah satu perempuan, Alexa.

"O-oh… Ini, seharusnya begi-"

"He, cabe! Jaga jarak dari adek gue!" Potong Boboiboy sambil ngacungin pisau buahnya dan membuat Alexa beringsut mundur.

"Maaf, bang."

"Fang. Kalau pakai cara yang begini hasilnya bakalan sama gak?" Tanya siapalah itu, Si laki-laki kacamata.

"WOI MATA EMPAT! KALO MAU NANYA GAK USAH SAMBIL MELUK BAHU ADEK GUE! MODUS LU!"

"BANG! APA SIH! AKU JUGA PAKAI KACAMATA TAHU?! LAGIAN CUMA RANGKUL AJA MEMANG KENAPA?! SAMA-SAMA LAKI JUGA!"

"MANA BISA GITU! KALAU KAMU HAMIL NANTI GIMANA?!"

"…."

"….."

"…"

"….."

"LAKI GAK BISA HAMIL, BEGO! CALON DOKTER MACAM APA LU! MATI AJA LU SANA!"

"Um, Fang kami p-pulang saja, y-ya!"

"KALU MAU PERGI YA PERGI AJA NGAPAIN IZIN KE ADEK GUE HAH?! MODUS LU?! GROAAARRR"

"ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!"

 **.**

 **Ying**

"Dek, kalau abang gak salah. Waktu itu kamu bilang, udah punya calon, ya? Siapa namanya? Ling? Yang? Ah Meng?"

"Bang, Ah Meng nama Paman kita. Namanya itu Ying."

"Oh, Kapan-kapan kenalin dong."

"Gak ah. Entar naksir lagi."

"Enggak lah. Kan abang udah punya kamu." -Apa sih?-

"Terus mau ngapain?"

"Yah, Cuma mau tau aja tipe kamu itu yang gimana." _'Sekalian kuancam supaya dia minta putus. Beraninya ngerebut My-beloved-baby-brother dariku.'_

"Hm, Yaudah besok aku ajak kemari."

"Ok."

~2 hari kemudian~

"BOBOIBOY! KEMARIN KAU BILANG APA PADA YING?! KENAPA SEKARANG DIA MINTA PUTUS DENGANKU?!"

"Why me?!"

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI. SEBELUM KETEMU DENGANMU KEMARIN DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

"cumaditodongpakaiAK101."

"GILA YA?!"

"MAAF, DEK! ABANG KHILAF!"

 **.**

 **Kekasih atau Saudara?**

"Bang, sebenernya, aku udah lama mau bilang hal ini. Sebenernya, aku…. Aku udah lama suka sama kakak."

"A-apa dek? Kamu serius?"

"Iya, bang."

"Dek, tapi kita ini saudara."

"Jadi, kamu nolak. Ya udah deh. Maaf"

"Fang, tunggu."

"Bang, maaf."

"Bang! Bang!"

"BANG! WOI BOBOIBOY BANGUN! UDAH JAM 7. KAMU ADA JADWAL KAN PAGI INI?!"

"…Fang?"

"Ya iyalah."

"Abang juga sayang kamu, kok."

"Hah?"

 **Asal Mula**

Sebenarnya penyakit _Brother Complex_ yang dimiliki Boboiboy bukanlah bawaan dari lahir. Itu semua terjadi sejak sebuah kecelakaan menimpa Fang. Dan ia merasa sangat bersalah dan terpukul akibat kejadian itu. Dia masih ingat tubuh adiknya terbujur penuh perban di atas kasur Rumah Sakit. Sejak saat itu ia berjanji akan terus menjaga Fang.

-Kata Boboiboy sih gitu-

-Reality (Kata Mama & Papa Boboiboy dan Fang)-

Dari saat pertama Fang lahir -Saat itu Boboiboy sudah berumur 4 tahun- Sifat possessive Boboiboy memang sudah muncul.

"JANGAN GENDONG FANG! CUMA AKU YANG BOLEH!"

"JANGAN CIUM-CIUM FANG! CUMA AKU YANG BOLEH!"

"JANGAN AJAK BICARA ADIKKU CUMA AKU YANG BOLEH!"

"JANGAN MANDIIN ISTRI MASA DEPANKU! CUMA AKU YANG BOLEH!"

Eh?

"POKOKNYA FANG CUMA PUNYAKU! BERANI NGEREBUT FANG DARIKU, KUBANTAI!"

Hhhhh…. Ya sudahlah. Segitu aja cukup. Pusing kepala Fangbie(?).

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Hai semua! Lama gak jumpa! Kyaaaa! Akhirnya bisa nulis FF BoiFang lagi! Gak tahu sih mau nulis apa jadi, Terima kasih atas waktunya!**

 **P.s: Itu di bawah ada bonus.**

* * *

 **(Bonus)**

 **Bayi**

"Bang, tadi aku ke rumah Ochobot. Ibunya baru saja melahirkan minggu lalu. Bayinya lucu,manis."

"Keturunan keluarga kita lebih lucu dan manis."

"Iya ya. Hah~ Aku jadi ingin punya adik lagi. Kalau bilang ke Mama Papa…. Kayaknya malah terkesan aneh ya. Tapi, aku ingin punya adik."

"Kalau gitu, Kita aja yang buat. Kalau tidak tampan sepertiku, pasti manis sepertimu."

Hah?

"Bang, kemarin di ekskul Taekwondo, aku sudah dapat sabuk hitam, loh."

.

~Beneran Tamat!~

R

E  
V  
I  
E  
W

PLEASE!


End file.
